Daisy Duck
) | image = DaisyDuck.png | caption = | first = Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) | last = | creator = Carl Barks | voice = Gloria Blondell (1945–1953) Patricia Parris (1983) Kath Soucie (1986–1998) Diane Michelle (1998–1999) other voices | lbl1 = Developed by | data1 = Jack King | lbl2 = Birthday |data2 = May 16 (according to the 1955 comic Birthday Boo-Boo)Birthday Boo-Boo August 14 (according to the 2000 Mickey Mouse Works cartoon Whitewater Donald) December 1 (according to the 1989 comic Forget Me Not)Forget Me Not | species = Duck | gender = Female | family = Duck family | significant_other = Donald Duck | relatives = April, May, and June (nieces) | noinfo = }} Daisy Duck is a cartoon character created in 1940 by Walt Disney Studios as the girlfriend of Donald Duck. Daisy is an anthropomorphic white duck, but has large eyelashes and ruffled tail feathers to suggest a skirt. She is often seen wearing a hair bow, blouse, and heeled shoes. Daisy usually shows a strong affinity towards Donald, although she is often characterized as being more sophisticated than him. Daisy was introduced in the short film Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) and was incorporated into Donald's comic stories several months later. She appeared in 11 short films between 1940 and 1954, and far later in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) and Fantasia 2000 (1999). In these roles, Daisy was always a supporting character, with the exception of Donald's Dilemma (1947). Daisy has received considerably more screen time in television, making regular appearances in Quack Pack (1996), Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000), Disney's House of Mouse (2001–2003), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016), Mickey Mouse (2013-present), and Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present). Daisy has also appeared in several direct-to-video films such as Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999), The Three Musketeers (2004), and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004). Daisy is the aunt of April, May, and June, three young girl ducks who bear resemblance to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Daisy is a close friend of Clarabelle Cow and Clara Cluck in the comics and Minnie Mouse's best friend.Daisy Visits Minnie . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. Characterization Since her early appearances, Daisy is attracted to Donald and devoted to him in the same way he is often devoted to her. This is most clearly seen in ''Donald's Dilemma as Daisy is almost to the point of suicide after Donald forgets her. Despite this, she's shown to have her boyfriend wrapped around her finger and is often shown to keep him in line whenever his anger starts to boil. Besides her love for Donald, Daisy is also shown to be more sophisticated and intelligent than him. In Cured Duck Daisy even gives Donald an ultimatum regarding his temper but later reforms in Donald's Dilemma. Daisy herself sometimes exhibits a temper, but she has much greater self-control unlike his boyfriend. In the Mouse Works/''House of Mouse'' cartoons, she was sometimes portrayed as intrusive and overly talkative. She would invite herself in without asking and would tag along on trips where she was not wanted. In House of Mouse, Daisy was often waiting for her ″Big Break″, taking any and every opportunity to perform a number of talent acts on stage. Daisy was separated from Donald in that her quest for fame was not as prominent, and relied less on jealousy than eagerness. Appearance Daisy is a white duck with an orange bill and legs. She usually has indigo eyeshadow, long distinct eyelashes and ruffled feathers around her lowest region to suggest a skirt. She's usually seen sporting a blouse with puffed short sleeves and a v-neckline. She also wears a matching bow, heeled shoes and a single bangle on her wrist. The colors of her clothes change very often, but her signature colors are usually purple and pink. The creators of the television series Quack Pack, in keeping with their modernization theme, reworked Daisy's character into a career-oriented woman and thus gave her a different appearance to match. While keeping with the purple and pink motif, Daisy usually wore long dresses with high-heeled shoes and instead of wearing her trademark hair bow, the feathers atop her head were reworked into a more fashionable short hairstyle. House of Mouse got her a blue and purple employee uniform, with a blue bow, and a long ponytail. In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Daisy regained her purple blouse with a purple bow and shoes. She also wears a gold bangle and has a short ponytail, similar to the longer one seen in House of Mouse.Disney's House of Mouse . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. Voice Daisy Duck has been voiced by several different voice actors over the years, yet by far the most extensive work has been done by Tress MacNeille, who took on the role in 1999. Clarence Nash voiced Daisy in her debut in ''Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) and in The Nifty Nineties (1941). In both shorts, Nash voiced Daisy in a similar 'duck-like' voice as Donald's. Starting with Donald's Crime (1945), Gloria Blondell took over vocal duties on the character, giving her a more "normal" female human voice. Blondell would voice Daisy in a further four shorts between 1945 and 1947, with her last being Donald's Dilemma (1947). For Donald's Dream Voice (1948), actress Ruth Clifford, best known as the voice of Minnie Mouse in the late-1940s / early-1950s, voiced Daisy. Blondell returned to the role one final time in Crazy Over Daisy (1950). Vivi Janiss voiced the character in Donald's Diary (1954), while renowned voice actress June Foray (Rocky the Flying Squirrel) voiced her in her final classic shorts appearance, the educational Donald Duck short How to Have an Accident at Work (1959). Voice actress Janet Waldo, best known as the voice of Judy Jetson, voiced Daisy in the Disneyland Records album An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players (1974). In 1983 Daisy was voiced by Patricia Parris in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Daisy was then voiced by Kath Soucie in Down and Out with Donald Duck (1987) and then throughout her first regular television series Quack Pack (1996). In 1998 Daisy was voiced by Diane Michelle in the anthology film The Spirit of Mickey. Michelle alternated in the role with Tress MacNeille for Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey Mouse Works. In 1999, MacNeille took over as Daisy's full-time voice. MacNeille has voiced Daisy in the television series Disney's House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse, and Mickey and the Roadster Racers. MacNeille has also voiced Daisy in television specials and movies. Daisy was also voiced by Russi Taylor in Fantasia 2000 although she had no lines; just a scream. Donna Duck According to some sources,Daisy Duck at The Encyclopedia of Animated Disney ShortsDaisy Duck at the Big Cartoon DataBase Daisy was introduced in 1937 as Donna Duck, yet there is conflicting evidence as to whether Donna was an early version of Daisy or a separate character entirely. Donna made her sole animated appearance in the short film Don Donald (1937), directed by Ben Sharpsteen. It was the first installment of the Donald Duck film series and was also the first time Donald was shown with a love interest. In the story, Donald travels to Mexico to court a duck who is largely a female version of himself. She is portrayed with the same feisty temperament and as such was also voiced by Clarence Nash. At the end of the story she spitefully abandons Donald in the desert after his car breaks down. According to The Encyclopedia of Animated Disney Shorts and the Big Cartoon DataBase, Don Donald is considered Daisy's debut. In addition to this, Don Donald is included on the Disney-produced DVD "Best Pals: Donald and Daisy." Donna's identification as an early Daisy is aided by the fact that other Disney characters, such as Goofy, were also introduced under different names (Dippy Dawg), appearances, and mannerisms. "Donna" in Italian is also the equivalent of "Don," a title Donald takes in the film's title. In 1999, Walt Disney Company released a collector's pin as part of their "Countdown to the Millennium" pin series, which reads "Daisy Duck debuts as Donna Duck 1937." In 1951, the character of Donna was retconned in a newspaper comic strip where she appeared as a separate character from Daisy and as an unwitting rival for Donald's affections. History Daisy debuted in theatrical animation and has appeared in a total of 15 films.The total does not account for Don Donald or Good Time for a Dime (1941), which features a Daisy Duck look-alike. She appeared in 12 Donald Duck short films. These are, in order of release, Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940), Donald's Crime (1945), Cured Duck (1945), Donald's Double Trouble (1946), Dumb Bell of the Yukon, Sleepy Time Donald (1947), Donald's Dilemma, Donald's Dream Voice (1948), Crazy Over Daisy (1950), Donald's Diary (1954) & How to Have an Accident at Work (1959) as Donald's unnamed wife. She also made a brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse short film The Nifty Nineties (1941). After the classic shorts era, Daisy appeared in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) and Fantasia 2000 (1999) with another cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). First appearance '' (1940).]] Daisy Duck in her familiar name and design first appeared in Mr. Duck Steps Out (June 7, 1940). The short was directed by Jack King and scripted by Carl Barks. There Donald visits the house of his new romantic interest for their first known date. At first, Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Donald soon notices her tail-feathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie who have followed their uncle and clearly compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort, the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize (corn) in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move spastically around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new boyfriend with kisses. Like her precursor, she was initially voiced by Clarence Nash, but later had a more ladylike voice. The short stands out among other Donald shorts of the period for its use of modern music and surreal situations throughout. Disney shorts: 1941–1947 One year following her introduction in Mr. Duck Steps Out, Daisy, along with Donald and the nephews, made a brief cameo in the Mickey Mouse short The Nifty Nineties, cementing her position as a recurring character. Daisy's speaking role again came 4 years later in Donald's Crime. While Daisy has a relatively small role in the film, her date with Donald is central to the plot and shows Donald's infatuation for her. Finding himself broke before the date; Donald steals money from his nephews, but afterward feels guilty. Donald imagines what Daisy might think of him knowing he stole money, and this leads him to reform in the end. Daisy was voiced in the film by actress Janet Waldo, marking the first time Daisy had a "normal". The film also marked the first time Daisy appeared in an Academy Award nominated film (Best Animated Short). Later that same year Daisy appeared again in Cured Duck (October 26, 1945).Cured Duck . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. The short starts simply enough. Donald visits Daisy at her house. She asks him to open a window. He keeps trying to pull it open and eventually goes into a rage. By the time Daisy returns to the room, Donald has wrecked it. She demonstrates that the locking mechanism was on and criticizes his temper. She refuses to date Donald again until he learns to manage his anger. She claims Donald does not see her losing her own temper. Donald agrees to her terms and follows the surreal method of mail ordering an "insult machine", a device constantly hurling verbal and physical insults at him. He endures the whole process until feeling able to stay calm throughout it. He visits Daisy again and this time calmly opens the window. But when Daisy shows her boyfriend her new hat, his reaction is uncontrollable laughter. Daisy goes into a rage of her own and the short ends by pointing out that Donald is not the only Duck in need of anger management training. There is a continuation regarding her temper at one episode in Mickey Mouse Works where she and Donald have a date in a restaurant wherein they both end up with a bad temper. Their relationship problems were also focused on in ''Donald's Double Trouble (June 28, 1946).Donald's Double Trouble . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. This time Daisy criticizes his poor command of the English language and his less-than-refined manners. Unwilling to lose Daisy, Donald has to find an answer to the problem. But his solution involves his own look-alike who happens to have all the desired qualities. His unnamed look-alike happens to be unemployed at the moment and agrees to this plan. Donald provides the money for his dates with Daisy but soon comes to realize the look-alike serves as a rival suitor. The rest of the short focuses on his increasing jealousy and efforts to replace the look-alike during the next date. A failed attempt at a tunnel of love results in the two male Ducks exiting the tunnel in each other's hands by mistake. Daisy walks out completely drenched. She jumps up and down and sounds like a record played too fast as Donald and his look-alike run away. In ''Dumb Bell of the Yukon, Daisy is the motivation behind Donald's hunting trip after he reads a letter from her saying she likes fur coats. Daisy briefly appears in a non-speaking role in Donald's daydream, imagining how pleased she will be.Dumb Bell of the Yukon . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. Her next appearance in ''Sleepy Time Donald (May 9, 1947)Sleepy Time Donald . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. involved Daisy attempting to rescue a sleepwalking Donald from wandering into danger. Donald is loose in an urban environment and the humor results from the problems Daisy herself suffers while trying to keep him safe. First starring role Daisy was also the actual protagonist of ''Donald's Dilemma (July 11, 1947).Donald's Dilemma . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. The short starts simply enough. Donald and Daisy are out on a date when a flower pot falls on his head. He regains consciousness soon enough but with some marked differences. Both his speaking and singing voices have been improved to the point of being able to enter a new career as a professional singer. He also acts more refined than usual. Most importantly Donald suffers from partial amnesia and has no memory of Daisy. Donald goes on becoming a well-known crooner and his rendition of When You Wish upon a Star becomes a hit. He is surrounded by female fans in his every step. Meanwhile, Daisy cannot even approach her former lover and her loss results in a number of psychological symptoms. Various scenes feature her suffering from anorexia, insomnia, and self-described insanity. An often censored scene features her losing her will to live and contemplating various methods of suicide. She narrates her story to a psychologist who determines that Donald would regain his memory with another flower pot falling on his head but warns that his improved voice may also be lost along with his singing career. He offers Daisy a dilemma. Either the world has its singer, but Daisy loses him, or Daisy regains her Donald, but the world loses him. Posed with the question "her or the world", Daisy answers with a resounding and possessive scream of "Me, Me, Me". Soon Donald has returned to his old self and has forgotten about his career. His fans forget about him. But Daisy has regained her lover. This is considered a darkly humorous look at their relationship. Final ''Donald Duck shorts: 1948–1954 Donald also faced problems resulting from his own voice in Donald's Dream Voice (May 21, 1948).Donald's Dream Voice . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. He works as a door-to-door salesman but his customers do not understand a word he is saying. His attempts at politeness are misinterpreted and customers react angrily to imagined insults. But Daisy convinces him otherwise "Don't give up! I have faith in you!" His problems seem to end when Donald buys a box of "voice pills", a medicine temporarily improving his voice. He gets confident enough in his new-found voice to prepare his marriage proposal for Daisy. But due to an accident he loses all but one of his pills. The rest of the short features his frustrated attempt to regain this last pill in order to propose to her. Something which he is eventually unable to do. After a few minutes of trying to get it, the pill ends up getting swallowed by a cow and makes it able to talk. And tells Donald he can't understand what he's saying. Donald then throws a tantrum. Daisy did not appear again until ''Crazy Over Daisy (March 24, 1950).Donald's Crazy Over Daisy . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. The short took place in an 1890s setting. At first, Donald seems in good mood and on his way for his date with Daisy. But when Chip 'n Dale start ridiculing his appearance the short results in one of their typical fights. Interrupted in the end by Daisy herself who accuses Donald of being cruel to the two "innocent" chipmunks. The short ends with Donald having to forget about that date. The short introduced Daisy's theme song "Crazy over Daisy," and in later appearances, Donald can be heard whistling the tune, such as in "Out on a Limb" and "Donald the Dude Duck." Daisy's final appearance in the Golden Age of American animation was in ''Donald's Diary (March 5, 1954).Donald's Diary . The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts . Retrieved on March 17, 2008. There she played the role of a beautiful lady who manages to start a long-term relationship with Donald. But after having a nightmare about the anxieties that would come from married life, Donald runs out on her and joins the French Foreign Legion. Several scenes of the short imply that Daisy has had several previous relationships with men. Donald carves their names on a tree. Not noticing than the opposing side of the tree features her name alongside that of several other boyfriends. The marriage scene in Donald's dream featured a group of sailors waving goodbye to Daisy and mourning the loss of their apparent lover. The story bore little continuity with the "real" Donald and Daisy as Huey, Dewey, and Louie appeared as Daisy's younger brothers. It was the only time in which Daisy's parents are seen. Later theatrical appearances '']] Daisy appeared in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol in 1983, playing the character Isabelle, the neglected love interest of a young Ebenezer Scrooge, played by Scrooge McDuck. The film was Daisy's first theatrical appearance in almost 30 years and was also the first time she appeared apart from Donald. Although the nature of the film was that of Disney characters "playing" other characters and was not part of any story continuity. Daisy was voiced by Patricia Parris in the film. In 1988 Daisy made a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit along with many other Disney characters. Daisy's most recent theatrical appearance was Fantasia 2000, released in late 1999. Like the original Fantasia, the film constituted various musical segments. Donald and Daisy appeared in non-speaking roles for the seventh of eight segments, set to the ''Pomp and Circumstance'' marches. The segment is a retelling of Noah's Ark with the ducks acting as Noah's assistants. Donald and Daisy become separated in the chaos of the flood and each presumes the other to have drowned until they discover each other afterwards. Non-theatrical appearances Daisy appeared in the direct-to-video films Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. In comics According to the unofficial timeline of Don Rosa, Daisy was born in 1920. According to Rosa, Daisy is the sister of Donald's brother-in-law – Daisy's brother had married Donald's twin sister, Della Duck, and together, the two became the parents of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck. This is his explanation of why the triplets tend to call her "Aunt Daisy" while no such courtesy is given to Gladstone Gander for example. Don Rosa has said that he considers Donald and Daisy to be nonrelated and that Duck simply is the Duckburg universe equal to Smith, being a common surname. Donna Duck served as a precursor for Daisy in both animation and comics. She first appeared in a one-page illustration titled "Don Donald" and published in Good Housekeeping #3701 (January 1937). The page was illustrated by Thomas "Tom" Wood (1870s – October 4, 1940) who was head of the Walt Disney Studios' publicity department from 1933 until his death. She made a brief appearance in the "Donald and Donna" comic strip published in Mickey Mouse Weekly from May 15 to August 21, 1937. The Weekly was a United Kingdom publication and the strip was illustrated at the time by William Arthur Ward. Daisy made her first comics appearance on November 4, 1940. She was introduced as the new neighbor of Donald and his potential love interest. The Donald Duck comic strip was at the time scripted by Bob Karp and illustrated by Al Taliaferro. She was seemingly soft-spoken but had a fiery temper and Donald often found himself a victim to her rage. For example, one strip had Daisy waiting for Donald to carve their names and their love for each other on a tree, only to discover the male Duck had carved "Daisy loves Donald" with her name hardly visible and his name in prominent bold letters. Resulting in her breaking her umbrella on his head and dismissing him as a "conceited little pup". Her first original comic book appearance was a cameo in the story "The Mighty Trapper" by Carl Barks, first published in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #36 (September 1943), wherein Huey, Dewey, and Louie ask her to lend them an old fur coat. Barks did not use the character again until "Donald Tames His Temper" (January 1946) when Daisy demands that Donald learns to manage his anger as a New Year's resolution. Donald has to agree but points early on that Daisy herself has the temper of a "wild-eyed wildcat". Her next appearance by Barks in "Biceps Blues" (June 1946) introduced a key concept to their relationship. When Daisy seems impressed by a certain type of male, Donald is forced to emulate that type, no matter how unsuited Donald is for emulating it successfully. In this early case, Daisy envies her "old school chum" Susy Swan for dating a notable weightlifter. Donald at first protests that she seems too impressed by a "gorilla" just because the "muscle-bound buffalo" can lift 300 pounds. But when Daisy simply ignores him and daydreams about dating Hercules, Donald decides to start weightlifting. The rest of the story focuses on his ineptitude at exercising and the eventual efforts of Huey, Dewey, and Louie to cheer him up by various tricks pointing to Donald becoming stronger. But when Donald arranges a demonstration for Daisy, Susy, and her boyfriend, their tricks are not able to save him from ridicule. Daisy then chases Donald in anger (Donald, in turn, chases Huey, Dewey, and Louie in anger) while Susy boasts about her luck in men to her weightlifter boyfriend, who simply grunts and nods and fails to understand her words. Daisy failed to see that Susy's boyfriend is strong but otherwise not too gifted, whereas Donald is one who would go great lengths for her. Daisy continued to make frequent appearances in stories by Barks but the next important one for her development was "Wintertime Wager" (January 1948). There she first attempts to act as the voice of reason between competing cousins Donald Duck and Gladstone Gander and in fact manages to prevent Donald losing his house to Gladstone because of a wager. This story established that both of them wanted to be in her good graces. Their next joined meeting in "Gladstone Returns" (August 1948) has Donald and Gladstone competing in raising enough money for her charity effort. Their rivalry increased when "Donald's Love Letters" (December 1949) revealed that both cousins were romantically interested in Daisy. From then on many stories by both Barks and others would develop around this love triangle. Daisy in turns dates both of them but this fact does not prevent the two competing suitors from attempting to earn more of her affection or trying to embarrass each other in front of her. Daisy can be counted on to be making regular appearances alongside either of them for several years to come. Often it would appear as if Gladstone had the upper hand in winning Daisy due to his luck, only to find fate thwarts his plans, such as a contest where the man who hunts the most turkeys gets to have dinner with Daisy, who has won a beauty contest. Gladstone wins the turkey hunt but finds himself having dinner with an ugly woman who is the runner-up queen, as Daisy is incapacitated, and Donald is the one nursing her. Similarly, Daisy's precursor Donna and Daisy herself were featured together as rivals for Donald's affection in a newspaper strip published on August 7, 1951. In her last appearance, on August 11, 1951, Donna had a fiancé, a caricature of Disney cartoonist Manuel Gonzales, establishing a distinction between her character and Daisy. In the comics, Daisy is also a member of a local gossip group called the "Chit-Chat Society", which plays bridge and sponsors charity fund-raisers. The core membership includes Clarabelle Cow and Clara Cluck, though occasionally some other unnamed characters appear. In later years, Carl Barks 'modernized' Daisy in two stories: 'The not-so-ancient mariner' and 'Hall of the mermaid queen'. In the first story, Daisy is wearing a lot of different wigs and outfits. Gladstone Gander is also seen wearing a wig and a new wardrobe in the story. In the second story, Daisy has short, curly hair and a bow that is much smaller than usual. In the 1950s, Disney launched the series "Daisy Duck's Diary", where Daisy was given more of a leading role. This series, originally by such cartoonists as Dick Moores, Jack Bradbury, Tony Strobl and Carl Barks, have continued to the present day in Italy. Since 1999 Daisy, like Donald Duck has her own magazine in the Netherlands. She had one in Brazil between 1986 and 1997, and a short-lived series in 2004 with republications of old stories. Super Daisy Since the early 1970s, Daisy has been featured as a crimefighter in Italian Disney comics. The character of "Super Daisy" ("Paperinika" in Italian) was designed as a female counterpart to the "Duck Avenger" ("Paperinik" in Italian). While the character of the Duck Avenger was originally created to place Donald into situations where he was finally a "winner" (versus his usual portrayal as a "loser"), when Super Daisy appeared in the same story as the Duck Avenger, she then became the "winner" and Donald was once more relegated to the role of "loser". This upset some children, who complained to the comics' editors, which resulted in the Italian comics ceasing to use Super Daisy, though the Brazil Disney comics continue to make use of Daisy's superhero alter ego. As Super Daisy, Daisy has no superpowers but instead uses devices created by high society fashion designer Genialina Edy Son. Genialina personally designed Daisy's costume, as well as supplying her with crime-fighting gear such as sleeping pills and a James Bond-esque sports car. Very frequently, Super Daisy will both fight alongside and against the Duck Avenger. In the Brazilian stories, Super Daisy often teams up with other Disney comic superheroes, such as "Super Goof" (Goofy), "Super Gilly" ("Gilbert"), the "Red Bat" (Fethry Duck), etc. While the Duck Avenger's main goal is enforcing justice in Duckburg, and proving himself better than his usual, unlucky self, Super Daisy acts mostly on an extreme, somewhat warped form of feminism, donning her alternate identity to prove that women are better than men at whatever they do, openly antagonizing the Duck Avenger to prove her point. Later stories, as the "Hero Club" inspired Italian story Ultraheroes show Super Daisy and the Duck Avenger at the center of a weird love triangle: Super Daisy, despite their bickering eventually warms to the Duck Avenger, feeling drawn to his righteous persona, as the Duck Avenger does. They both feel unable to pursue their relationship, as they feel themselves cheating their respective lovers. Name in other languages * Arabic: زيزي (Zyzy) * Bulgarian : Дейзи Дък (Deĭzi Dŭk) * Croatian: Vlatka Patka * Danish: Andersine And * Dutch: Katrien Duck * Faroese: Dúnhild Dunna * Finnish: Iines Ankka * Greek: Νταίζη Ντακ (Ntaízi Ntak) * Hebrew: דייזי דאק (Dyyzy Daq) * Hungarian: Deszi Kacsa * Indonesian: Desi Bebek * Icelandic: Andrésína Önd * Italian: Paperina * Japanese: デイジーダック (Deijī Dakku) * Korean: 데이지 덕 (Deiji Deog) * Norwegian: Dolly Duck * Polish: Kaczka Daisy * Portuguese: Margarida * Russian: Дейзи Дак (Deyzi Dak) * Spanish: Pata Daisy * Swedish: Kajsa Anka * Turkish: Deyzi * Simplified Chinese : 黛丝 / 黛西 * Traditional Chinese : 黛絲 / 黛西 * Serbian: Pata Patka At the Disney parks At the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts and on the Disney Cruise Line ships, Daisy is a semi-common character for meet-and-greets, parades, and shows, though she doesn't make as many appearances as Donald or Minnie. Her semi-elusiveness has made her extra popular to an extent, adding to the fact that Daisy is a member of the Sensational Six, therefore making Daisy merchandise even more appealing to collectors. After Disney World expanded Fantasyland in 2012 Daisy became available for meet and greets at Pete's Silly Sideshow. At Epcot, she appears at the main entrance. She also appeared in a few restaurants such as the Tusker House, and Minnie's Springtime Dine at Hollywood & Vine. Daisy appears in an MMORPG game called Toontown Online. She appears in the playground called Daisy Gardens. She is an NPC character that walks around leaving comments about passing Toons. On television In the 1996 television series Quack Pack, Daisy was presented as a much more liberated (and patient) woman than in her previous appearances, where she was employed as a television station reporter, with Donald as her cameraman. In Quack Pack, Daisy had a pet Iguana named Knuckles. Daisy also has appeared in the later television series Mickey Mouse Works, Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse as a regular character (all of which were on the Disney Channel). She is also a main character in the Minnie's Bow-Toons shorts and Mickey and the Roadster Racers. Daisy is set to appear in the 2017 TV series DuckTales. In video games In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, appeared as a countess in Disney Castle. Her relations to Donald remain intact, especially in Kingdom Hearts II when she was seen scolding him. Goofy- speaking to Sora- refers to her as "Donald's very special sweetheart." She also appeared without speaking in the prequel, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, in Disney Town alongside various other Disney characters. Daisy is a playable character in the video game Disney Think Fast and a playable race driver in the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color racing game Mickey's Speedway USA. In the Wii video game Epic Mickey, a robot version of Daisy appears in the game, built by the Mad Doctor (before his betrayal) as Oswald wanted to replicate Mickey's friends. Her parts, after the Doctor's Beetleworx attacked her, were then scattered around Ventureland, and Mickey can find them or not. In the ending, depending on if she was restored or not, she is either seen restored and cuddling a tiki mask of Donald Duck, or still as a head in her glass case, harassed by a nearby pirate. Daisy is also one the eight playable racers in the GBA game Disney Kart Circuit Tour. Like Minnie Mouse and Pluto(Disney) she is a lightweight character. In the Wii video game Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves, Daisy Duck appears as one of the random backup dancers if you are playing with 1 or 2 players. Daisy runs the Daisy Gardens neighborhood in Disney's Toontown Online. Daisy is also a playable in Disney Golf for the PlayStation 2. References External links * * Daisy Duck on IMDb Category:Disney comics characters Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Fictional ducks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Anthropomorphic birds Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1940 Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional characters from Calisota Category:Fictional victims of kidnapping Category:Animal superheroes Category:Female characters in animation Category:Female characters in comics Category:Characters created by Carl Barks